Field of Art
The present invention relates to a non-circular sliver container.
Containers for receiving and transporting sliver shaped as circular cylinders, known as textile cans, into which the sliver is deposited by a coiler of a sliver producing machine are commonly found in the textile field. Other known modifications of textile cans consist of a sliver end holder located on the can and adapted to grasp a non-adapted end of the sliver at a predetermined location along the circumference of the can in such a manner that the sliver end hangs vertically for sliver processing.
Drawbacks of the known devices exist in that they are not very suitable for automated processes for can exchange and sliver insertion into a spinning unit. Also, these devices do not utilize the space afforded under rotor spinning machines.